


Crendy is real lol

by BlueRavenCordyr



Category: South Park
Genre: One-Sided Attraction, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRavenCordyr/pseuds/BlueRavenCordyr
Summary: Presque naturellement, Craig est devenu le meilleur ami de Wendy et Wendy en est venue à l'aimer comme le petit ami idéal malgré que Craig soit Super Craig/gay.
Relationships: Wendy Testaburger & Craig Tucker





	Crendy is real lol

Sa vie sentimentale avait été complètement merdique. Fatalement.  
En tout cas, c'était les mots employés, injustes ou non. Ce que Wendy avait dit à son meilleur ami Craig Tucker, après que celui ci décide de la repousser pour avoir osé tenté quelque chose de peut être insensé en apprenant tout juste que son pote venait de se séparer de son petit ami, et surtout pas vraiment de gaieté de cœur. Pas du tout.  
Et le moment n'avait certainement pas été le mieux choisi pour tenter ce genre d'approche mais le tempérament sincèrement impulsif de Wendy Testaburger n'était plus à prouver...  
Enfin, Wendy n'avait rien fait de mal. Pas beaucoup du moins.  
Encore relativement maîtresse d'elle même après cet élan quelque peu désordonné, la jeune fille considérait juste qu'elle avait répondu à une envie depuis trop longtemps enfouie de force au fond de son cœur à se serrer de plus en plus en imaginant sauter le pas malgré les risques.  
Et il venait justement d'être franchi, en osant embrasser ce même meilleur ami, Craig, toujours. Celui avec lequel elle avait si souvent joué autrefois, depuis qu'ils s'étaient découvert en commun leur passion pour l'univers des Supers héros. Ils s'étaient tellement amusés, comme des gamins qu'ils étaient encore à l'époque.... Et encore des larmes à s'ajouter et à pointer au coin de ses yeux en se souvenant toujours clairement de leurs moments de rire en étant respectivement Call Girl et Super Craig. Oui le fameux Super Craig a être également Super Gay, détail important.  
Mais pas assez important pour que la jeune fille l’assimile bien dans son esprit. Le comprenne et l'accepte avec toute la force de son ouverture d'esprit. Décide de renoncer à cet amour sans espoir au moment même où ses émotions se retrouvaient en ébullition en la présence du gamin au bonnet péruvien  
Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé, de lutter réellement, jusqu'à se faire violence pour vraiment oublier ses sentiments inavoués et cette attirance à sens unique pour le gars le plus gay qu'elle connaissait en essayant de s'intéresser à d'autres jeunes gens. Des personnes magnifiques en tout point mais qui hélas n'arrivaient jamais à rivaliser avec Craig.  
Wendy savait qu'elle aimait les filles et les garçons. Elle était même sortie avec des personnes non binaires à lui avoir apporté beaucoup de confiance par rapport à son propre genre pas complètement féminin. Mais un autre être important restait dans son esprit durant ces brefs instants de couple, de vie à deux. Quoiqu'elle fasse, Craig restait celui qui ne l'avait jamais déçu, son meilleur ami qui serait la seule personne pour laquelle elle pourrait sacrifier tant de choses tout en ressentait réellement un vrai bonheur à son simple contact. Alors que la jeune fille si sincèrement militante se croyait déjà complètement comblée avec tous ces sujets à la concerner, ou du moins lui tenir très intimement à cœur.  
En effet, depuis son enfance la meilleure amie de Craig défendait le féminisme, les droits LGBTQ+, différentes causes qu'elle jugeait justes, sans oublier de lutter contre tout types de harcèlements et de violences. Une noble cause parsemée de longues mais importantes quêtes sans fin.  
Celle vue comme un parfait exemple de douceur sincère et de force à revendre avait même un meilleur ami gay pour compléter ce tableau de perfection, que demander de plus !  
Dans tout ça, ces récompenses officielles ou non, cette plénitude apaisante uniquement en apparence, ces belles années d'amitié sans nuage pour faire rayonner un parfait exemple d'amitié homme-femme, WendyTestaburger était sûre d'une chose : Elle aimait Craig.  
Elle ne l'aimait pas comme on aime un ami, un frère, un complice avec lequel il y avait aucune ambiguïté. Mais plutôt comme on aime un jeune homme convoité, un futur petit ami, l'homme avec lequel on se projetait dans l'avenir. L'être qui faisait soupirer rêveusement, rendait heureux et tellement accablé en même temps tout en apportant les fameux petits papillons dans le ventre...  
Oui, en fait, elle le désirait carrément. Mentalement et physiquement. Même si le fan de cochons d'Inde semblait la voir d'une façon ridiculement pure puisque c'était à Red qu'il partageait ses anecdotes de nature sexuelle, jamais à cette chère Wendy supposée être une fille trop coincée peut être...? S'il savait, s'il savait ce à quoi pensait sa meilleure amie quand ils étaient côte à côte pour visionner une série ou regarder des photos d'animaux. La façon très peu amicale dont la jeune fille voyait son ami qui aurait pu intensément la serrer contre lui... D'une façon malgré tout très saine et pure car Wendy s'était attachée à la sensibilité de Craig, pour ensuite s'imaginer un rapprochement plus physique où leur sensibilité à chacun serait pareillement respectée. Car tous les deux se respectaient beaucoup.   
Depuis longtemps maintenant, depuis leur rapprochement assez inattendu en tant qu'amis, vers leurs 13-14 ans. À force de se voir durant les cours, dans les animaleries, puis les refuges pour animaux, nouer des liens plus forts avec en fond le doux souvenir de Super Craig et Call Girl à toujours autant luter pour les cause à tant leur tenir à cœur. Si bien que la jeune fille s'était un moment demandé si ce n'était pas son alter-ego héroïque qui avait d'abord été en amour avec son collègue super héros accompagné d'un adorable cochon d'Inde...  
Non, malgré tout le trouble que provoquait chez elle la présence de son cher ami, Wendy était parfaitement sûre de ne pas être tombée amoureuse de Craig durant ses marquantes années à l'école élémentaire.  
À cette époque, son petit cœur si naïf croyait encore que Stan Marsh était son âme sœur. Son prince charmant. Le petit ami fait pour elle. L'homme de sa vie. Celui avec lequel elle voulait se marier et être tout simplement heureuse. Voilà pourquoi, avec le recul et à force d'en avoir parlé à ses amis proches (dont Craig, qui s'était d'ailleurs souvent "gentiment" moqué de Stan), la jeune fille s'était rendue compte qu'elle en avait demandé beaucoup trop à celui toujours considéré comme son premier amour et qui restait son ami. Un bon ami, mais pas autant que l'était Craig. Qui, ironiquement, par le biais de sa propre relation gay lui avait ouvert les yeux sur la vie de couple !  
Naïvement, la petite Wendy de 8 ans pensait pouvoir conserver cette douce stabilité amoureuse. Aider et épauler Stan sans bien sûr oublier de l'aimer, et ce dernier en ferait de même avec son amoureuse. Naturellement. En mettant de côté qu'ils grandissaient de façon tout autant naturelle et se rendaient compte qu'ils étaient peut être trop différents pour s'entendre. À moins que leurs quelques ruptures trop douloureuses et ces disputes devenues monnaie courante aient aggravées les choses... Wendy préférait ne pas entrer dans les détails de ces réflexions toujours compliquées pour ses émotions.  
Humblement, elle comprenait juste qu'elle en avait trop demandé à Stan. Peut être même qu'elle avait été injuste avec lui. Et, pour ne pas arranger les choses et panser les blessures de leur couple, elle n'avait jamais eu une réelle complicité avec son premier petit ami. Pas comme avec Craig, bien sûr... !  
Une si belle complicité à petit à petit se noyer dans le mensonge, les si belles apparences sauvant les meubles.  
Une complicité qui avait commencé à se gangrener depuis maintenant presque 7 ans, lorsque celle qui resterait encore longtemps l'ex petite amie de Stan avait appris que son ami Craig vivait enfin une relation saine et romantique avec un jeune homme. Un de leurs amis commun, en plus. Encore plus drôle...!  
Surtout qu'en apprenant le prénom de l'heureux élu, Wendy ne savait pas très bien si son petit rire d'émotion avait été émis nerveusement, sous le choc, ou pour cacher sa peine à l'annonce de l'anéantissement de ses maigres espoirs. Le réveil brutal de ce statut rassurant où Craig restait amoureusement inatteignable mais pas en couple avec quelqu'un qui pourrait lui "voler" ce lien. Mettre en péril cette rassurante stabilité bien aléatoire et factice puisque la meilleure amie de Craig se doutait bien que ce dernier avait dû fréquenter d'autres gars avant d'enfin vivre le grand amour. Sauf que ce n'était pas pareil, rien n'était encore officialisé ni aussi incisif.  
En effet, tant que le fan de cochons d'Inde s'affichait comme célibataire, il restait un espoir. Même infime ! Un petit espoir pour au moins se raccrocher à quelque chose. Mais plus maintenant. Plus jamais.  
Pas alors qu'au cours d'une conversation téléphonique, Craig lui avait avoué qu'il aimait ce gars depuis longtemps, depuis son enfance. Que c'était un véritable rêve, un vœu secrètement formulé et à s'être enfin réalisé alors qu'il n'y croyait plus... Un miracle digne des Happy end à la sauce Disney ! Wendy avait d’ailleurs senti son cœur se serrer douloureusement en percevant comme des larmes d’émotions à l'autre bout du fil, alors que l'impassible Craig Tucker ne pleurait jamais. Et certainement pas des pleurs de joie en étant finalement en couple avec le gars qu'il qualifiait comme son premier grand amour. Puis l'homme de sa vie, des année plus tard et toujours heureux dans les bras de ce même petit chanceux. Pour ensuite fraîchement passer d'ex amour de sa vie, qui cette fois le faisait pleurer de douleur et de tristesse mais dont Craig était toujours fou amoureux.  
Voilà pourquoi il avait si brutalement repoussé sa meilleure amie quand cette dernière, dans un sursaut de folie amoureuse (pour rester dans le thème des émotions) avait jugé bon de le réconforter en l'embrassant. Ou plutôt, de tenter sa chance maintenant que son ami adoré était libre. Certainement oui, car on ne faisait pas passer la tristesse d'un frère de cœur en l'embrassant sur la bouche, aussi tendrement, pour ne pas dire sensuellement. Avec plein de passion trop longtemps bâillonné. Un acte désespéré sans rien attendre en retour, car la petite Wendy avait toujours bien eu les pieds sur terre, mais si cette fois elle pouvait juste un peu espérer, rêver... Etre celle qui troublait le côté gay de Super Craig, rien que ça !  
Aux yeux de certains et en restant polis, Wendy Testaburger avait toujours été une petite peste qui jouait continuellement les donneuses de leçons en mode Madame je-sais-tout, une redresseuse de torts à faire frémir de dégoût et d'agacement.  
Pour d'autres, cette même fille était un véritable et très respectable exemple. Une présence rassurante et quasi divine à inspirer la douceur et l'empathie, une héroïne sans avoir besoin d'à chaque fois revêtir son costume de Call Girl. La concernée les avait cru, en avait tenu compte, remis à sa place les commentaires les plus désobligeants et montré ses larmes d'émotions face aux plus belles manifestations d'affection.  
En cet instant, cette héroïne des temps modernes y repensait justement.  
C'était peut être stupide ça aussi, autant que ce baiser désespéré, de penser à ses détracteurs et ceux qui faisaient preuve de plus de sympathie voire d'admiration à son égard. Et se dire que tous, aussi passionnés qu'ils étaient, ignoraient la plus grande faiblesse de Wendy.  
Que celle à déchaîner bien des engouements venait, dans un sursaut de courage romantique ou de connerie égoïste, d'effleurer cette terrible et douce faiblesse du bout des lèvres, affronter une de ses pires et plus merveilleusement grisantes peurs, faire savoir à son meilleur ami ses réels sentiments au risque de tout perdre de son amitié sincère et désintéressée.  
Certains diraient que cette fille avait décidément un courage très touchant. D'autres observeraient que cette connasse prétentieuse et crispante ne reculait vraiment devant rien pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Vu l'expression faciale de Craig, les deux parties avaient peut être raison, à leur façon. Surtout sur le fait que Super Craig, même avec 10 ans de plus, restait Super Gay.


End file.
